Azure Zephyr
Azure Zephyr is a Raid Event scheduled to start on May 1, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on May 7, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the twenty seventh episode of the Dark Stigma story and fourteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from May 3 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes None Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Rubion the Cultured (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Conway the Tempest (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Zhifei the Eruptor (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Comiols the Astute (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "...Guess they weren't here for a picnic." Salvador muttered as his gaze shifted towards the clear azure skies. Not a cloud covered the gently sloping grasslands, creating a picturesque scene if not for the rows upon rows of mounted knights. Their hostility was diluted by the gentle breeze that swept across the field, helping you from feeling overwhelmed. It was just as well for it was the cause of your present predicament. The zephyr had lured you into the wild plains only to be surrounded by an armed force numbering in the hundreds. Despite their collective movement, the armor designs and shield-borne crests differed, giving the impression they were a coalition of several territories. "Wh-who are you?" Elimval struggled to pose a question under the collective glare. "Precisely what we demand to know of you lot." A horse bearing one with the appearance of a commander stepped forward. Both mount and rider were adorned in elaborate armor, but most conspicuous was the large white wings spreading from the man's back. "What brought you to this place far removed from civilization?" His conduct was dignified yet his eyes were cold and emotionless. "Hey, when you feel a good breeze, sometimes you just want to ride it. Know what I'm sayin'?" Salvador's flippant answer drew unexpected ire from the soldiers. "Don't give us that bull!" "They gotta be spies for the Red Brand!" "Pretty gutsy of ya to try pullin' that way out in the open!" The winged commander raised his hand to still the commotion before dismounting. "My troops are right to be anxious. I beg your pardon, but I must examine you for any red markings." You were seized by apprehension. If they were connected with the Lightholders, the exposure of the Stigma upon your chest would mean capture if not immediate execution. However, you did not wish to defend yourself and risk wounding unrelated parties. As your mind raced, a woman's voice reached your ears, gentle yet firm. "Sir Thausion, they are not of the Red Brand." The knights formed a path along which a female combatant appeared. Her scant armor was far from imposing. Nonetheless, her elegance and demeanor spoke of an extraordinary quality about her. "...Is this true, Lady Rubion?" She nodded to the one she called Thausion. "My eye revealed this to me." Not once did the calmness or conviction in her words waver. "Then I shall accept your claim as truth." After silencing the few murmurs of dissent in the ranks with a stern expression, Thausion issued the order to resume the advance. This left you with the woman and a handful of her aides. "He seemed like a big shot, but you made him back off like a trained animal. Easy to see who really runs the show." Salvador was appreciative she had cleared you of suspicion. "My name is Rubion. My eye has the power to perceive the hidden qualities of anyone and anything. It was how I knew you were not allied with the Red Brand. In fact, I daresay you would be our allies." She explained a clan of armed insurgents named the Red Brand had been menacing the region, their members marked with a scorched insignia somewhere upon their bodies. They committed robberies, pillagings, and kidnappings across several countries. "Furthermore, they have a rapport with the Lightholders, which convinced the rulers to stay the hand of retaliation for fear of punishment. For that reason, able-bodied warriors from each nation united to form an unsanctioned militia to quash the Red Brand. That would be us." The Lightholders had sided with antagonistic elements before, yet it was inconceivable they would abet utter malefactors. You asked Rubion if she knew the reason for their cooperation. "That much is vague. However, their leader Han-Jula has the ability to transform those with supernatural powers into gemstones, which she collects for her own use. It would not surprise me if the Lightholders had taken an interest in that." Han-Jula was apparently quite persistent in expanding her collection, having searched far and wide for suitable targets. A girl by the name of Lizen from Rubion's home village who could call soothing zephyrs was one such abductee. Rubion's motive for joining the militia was to rescue her and other captives. "And you all were using this field as a gatherin' place when we came wanderin' by. That'll teach us to follow wherever the wind blows." Rubion smiled at Salvador's comment. "I personally believe it serendipitous to find others with much experience against the Lightholders. It will be most reassuring to have your assistance." The frankness in her words told you that she had used her eye to infer that you would not decline a request to join. When you mentioned this, she gave an apologetic smile. "It is something of a bad habit that I will occasionally hurry along the conversation. Please forgive me. This ability of mine has its downsides, naturally." "I certainly don't have your power, but I know the Hero would never turn down a chance to help!" Just as Elimval said, you could not allow the Red Brand's inhuman cruelty to persist. The Lightholders' involvement further cemented your decision. "I am most grateful for your help. Now, we are headed for the Red Valley where their stronghold is located. We will infiltrate from the side to distract them from assembling a proper defense when the main force charges." "Sounds good to me. And if we see any Lightholders, we'll make them sorry they were ever born." Salvador clenched his fist and flashed a fearless smile. Thusly you found yourself enlisted into Rubion and Thausion's militia. Entering enemy territory was always fraught with risk, but you relied upon her ability to help you emerge from the nearing conflict alive... Epilogue A deafening war cry reached your ears, sweeter than a nightingale's singing for it was the fanfare announcing the arrival of Thausion and his forces. The percussion of iron and refrains of anger composed the symphony of battle. The timing of their performance was impeccable; you had succeeded in drawing the stronghold guards away from their post moments beforehand, allowing you to breach the enemy headquarters with little resistance. The curtain was fated to fall upon the Red Brand, but first you had to rescue their captive audience. Rubion left the task of escorting the prisoners to Conway and Zhifei while taking you and your comrades to the final confrontation with Han-Jula. You were grateful for the brief intermission, but the lack of enemy soldiers meant no source of information. With no other choice, you combed the halls and chambers in search of the Red Brand's leader. After passing through a number of doors, you entered a wide, dim space. On the far end, a cluster of lights suddenly ignited - red, blue, green, and yellow - and illuminated a dark presence. The silhouette was familiar -- that of a foe you had encountered on the battlefield. Without a doubt, it was Han-Jula. "About time you arrived. I was getting anxious I wouldn't be able to add your sparkle to my collection after all." The deviant flashed a cruel smile as she addressed you. Unaware you possessed any unique capability, you were taken aback. She apparently noticed your reaction. "That's right, I saw it... You too have a special power, one brighter and more captivating than anything I've seen before..." With a wave of her hand and a flash of red, flames poured from her extended palm. You dodged it while unsheathing your blade, but then she loosed a streak of lightning to separate you from Rubion. It seemed she was intent on putting the variety of attacks at her disposal on full display. "And I must have it! Your gem will be the triumph of my collection! Your life, you essence... will be mine!" She unleashed further attacks in rapid succession: thrusting spikes of stone, sonic waves, psychokinesis, gushing waters. You appeared unable to cope with such an assault, but that was simply a feint. Weaving through the spray of sand and lances of ice, you swiftly closed the gap and landed a mortal blow. "Im... impossible..." Han-Jula's eyes were wide with shock. "Your preoccupation with strength prevented you from learning to wield it with any finesse. How much longer did you believe you could simply overwhelm your foes, especially those previously faced?" When Rubion's sympathetic reprimand had ended,Han-Jula's legs gave out. Her body fell to the ground as did her gems with a hollow clatter. "My... powers..." She reached out to them with a trembling hand, but each one soon vanished in a burst of light. "My treasures... Gone!" Those words were to be her last. ...... The passing breeze caressed the boughs, rustling their leaves gently. Lizen danced joyfully in the village square, finally freed from the Red Brand's clutches. Her nimble steps and elated expression were clear evidence that peace had returned. Once word spread that Han-Jula had fallen, all of her underlings surrendered immediately. The fighters of the militia disbanded in victory and returned to their normal lives. Grateful, Rubion had invited you to her village for a feast in your honor. "Fortune was indeed with us to have met you." One of her elite units, the tactician Comiols, reported of the events during and after the battle. "The river we crossed floods this time of year, but it is unusually calm now. That was how Thausion's forces were able to ford it so quickly." "Hah! 'Quick,' my foot!" "You said it. I was half-doubtin' they'd ever show up." Zhifei and Salvador remarked as they refilled each others' flagons. "Whatever the case may be, it was clear the Hero's aid was a great boon to us, if only for their expertise against the Lightholders. For that reason, the main force was able to pass through the no-man's-land without incident." You gave an awkward smile. It was most unexpected your long struggle against the Imperial army would have such a benefit. "And I believe we have Lizen to thank for that." Rubion's words startled the table into silence. Though it was true her power to summon zephyrs was unusual, it was considerably lacking in force. Han-Jula merely kept her prisoner rather than took her life for that reason. "You forget, but even tiny changes can bring about world-shaking events." She continued as she turned her gaze towards the dancing maiden. "Light breezes make way for stronger gusts which carry stormclouds. Her zephyrs not only led the rains away from the river source, but they led the Hero to our path." It was true. In the midst of combat, it had left your mind that you only met Rubion because you were following a comfortable wind. "I see what you mean! So long as even a little strength is being applied in the right way, it can have an incredible effect." Elimval turned to you with a smile, and you smiled back. When there is darkness and suffering, if there are those with the will to confront it, history can be changed. The storm of justice can be summoned by even a single moral wind. As you watched Lizen's performance, never before had you agreed so intensely with such an ideal. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Azure Zephyr Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon